That Night
by Alicia Johnson
Summary: It's been 10 long months since the battle and when Hermione shows up with a surprise. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story. I finally got a long enough break from homework to write the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

* * *

It had been exactly ten months since that day. No not the Final Battle, the day two weeks before, the day he had told her how he felt. The day he had said the words he grown up never hearing. I love you. The next day he defeated he-who-must-not-be-named and she disappeared. She left after giving him a peck on the lips. He hadn't heard from her since. Sure he sent letters but they came back unopened. He began to think he would be alone forever. Suddenly his fire turned green and out she walked carrying a baby.

"Hello Harry," she said. She looked shy and sounded scared.

"Hermione, where…where did you go? Who is that? Why did you leave?" He questioned, "Oh God I love you so much." He leaned over and kissed her not giving her a chance to answer.

She gently pulled away with a small sigh. "I love you too. I went to muggle London. I left because I was pregnant and was scared about how you and the Weasley family would take it. This…this is James Evan Potter." She mumbled the last name.

"I'm glad you're back. What did you say his last name was? Why did you decide James Evan?"

"His last name is Potter. He…he is your son. He is named after both of your parents." She said a little stronger.

"I have a son. I'm a father. I have a son. Oh my God I have a son."

"Please don't angry. I didn't mean for it to happen I forgot to do the spell because I was caught up in the moment…" She had started to ramble but was cut off by Harry.

"I'm not angry, Love. I'm in shock that I have a family, something I never had. I haven't gotten to hold him yet or get a good look at him but I love and would do anything for him. Just like I love and would do anything for you."

"Oh Harry! I love you so much!" Hermione cried she then kissed him. As she pulled away she held James out and said, "Here meet your son. He has your eyes and my color hair."

Harry reached out and took the tiny baby in his arms. James as if sensing his father's presence woke up and opened his eyes. Harry noticed that his eyes were the same emerald green as his grandmother's. "Hey there little guy. Guess what I'm your daddy, and I love you very much." He looked up and said to Hermione, "I don't deserve you and him and…and all of this happiness…and love?"

"Harry you are the one person I know that deserves this more than anybody. You have gone through so much in life you need and deserve all of the happiness in the world." She gave him a small kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this so far. Please let me know what you think and any ideas you may have. Please review. Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey next chapter! Hurrah!**

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to a head of bushy hair. As the events of the night before came back to him he started to smile. That smile didn't last long; it was soon replaced with a frown as he realized he was still in a relationship with Ginny. _I guess I'm going to have to break up with her. Even if I didn't have a son (thank the gods I do) know that I think about I don't love her. In fact she looks like…oh my God! Ginny looks like my MOTHER!_ At this thought Harry shot up and ended waking Hermione.

"Harry, are you all right? Did you have a nightmare?" She asked

"No, but I realized something."

"What?"

"Ginny looks like my mum. I have been snoging a girl that looks like my mother!" He said a slight panic in his voice.

"Oh, oh my well at least it was only kissing. It was only kissing wasn't it?" she replied.

"It was you were my first and I hope you're my last. But still imagine you were started making out your father. Your parents! They are going to kill me! I got their only daughter pregnant!"

"Harry my…my parents are dead. Death Eaters found them anyway and even though they didn't know anything the Death Eaters still killed them."

"Oh Hermione I…I didn't…I wouldn't have…" Harry stuttered.

"It's alright just could you please hold me."

"Of course"

It wasn't to last though. All too soon James began to cry and there was a knock at the door.

"I will get the door you get James" Harry said.

"Ok" Hermione agreed giving Harry a small kiss.

Harry walked up to the door and opened it. "Hello Harry" Ginny said throwing herself on to Harry. She continued hugging Harry until she saw Hermione walk out of the guest room dressed only in one of Harry's old quidditch shirts that barley covered her. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Ginny that's what I was going to tell you once you came in but surprise. I don't love you I love Hermione. I love James and you look like my _mother _do you know how odd that is. Have you ever made out with someone who looks like you father? No, but let me tell you once you realize what you're doing it is really disturbing. I'm sorry if I seem rude but if I've learned one thing about you it's that you're stubborn. I wish there was another way to tell you but there isn't. Good-bye Ginny you're a great girl just not for me." Harry said in one breath. Ginny wasn't able to hear most of it but she got the message.

"Fine but let me tell you Harry Potter you will regret this day. I don't understand what you see in Hermione. You will pay." Ginny was getting really angry now, "You have not seen the last of me. I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do."

* * *

**Hope you liked this. Please review! I love feedback!**


End file.
